Invisible
by NomNomNomJenna
Summary: First in four part series. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Invisible" Remus wants to show James how wonderful they could be together. But to James, Remus is just invisible. RLJP SLASH! Rated T for language and sexual situations.


A/N: I don't own Taylor swift's song "Invisible", nor do I own Harry Potter. So without further ado...

Invisible

_**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.**_

"Can you believe it, moons? She blew me off again!"

James let his head fall into his hands. It was the thirteenth time, yes he had counted, that Lily Evans had blown him off this week. Remus listened quietly as James retold his story, secretly fuming.

"James, come off it! You could have any girl you wanted if you so much as blinked at her, and with good reason, too! You're funny, and charming, and kind, and sweet, and smart, and if Lily can't see that, then she must be blind!" James lifted his head and gave Remus a grin.

"You really think so, Rem?"

"She'll come through, Prongs. I know she will." Remus of course did not know this. He did know, however, that he would say just about anything to see the sparkle in James's eyes when he smiled.

_**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.**_

"James, watch where you're going! I almost ran into you!" The marauders were on their way to charms when James had abruptly stopped short, staring adoringly at the red curls of Lily Evans, who had just passed them.

"Oh, I'm Sorry Remus! I was just-"

"Just staring at Evans, yeah, I know." James looked sheepish, but Remus didn't blame him. How could he, when he had a habit of doing the very same thing every time a certain bespectacled Gryffindor entered the room?

_**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me.**_

"Moony, what's it like to be in love?" Remus looked up at James, a slight bush on his cheeks.

"Well, to me it's… it's a lot of things. It's waking up in the morning knowing today is going to be at least okay, because you know you get to see that special person. It's seeing the worst in someone- knowing all their faults, and loving them anyway, because you're totally overtaken with everything that makes them absolutely perfect to you. Being in love is caring about someone so much it's scary. It's having such strong feelings about someone that there aren't even words to describe it."

"Wow, Remus! That's exactly how I feel about Lily! It's like you were talking right about me!" With that, James hurried off; never hearing Remus's softly spoken "You have no idea…"

_**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through. But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do.**_

"Well Well, if it isn't the little beast? Out for a moonlit stroll, Lupin?" Remus glared at Severus Snape, but otherwise kept walking.

"Tell me Lupin, how does it feel to be an outcast on so many levels? An abomination on the outside, as well as on the inside. Don't you worry you'll get one of your boyfriends in trouble for bestiality as well as sodomy?" Remus blanched. No one but the marauders knew of either secret. His lycanthropy, as well as his sexuality, were two things that were kept strictly two things that were kept between the four of them.

"Oh, I won't tell. That is… for a price." Remus took a step backwards as Snape stepped dangerously close.

"S-Severus, please!" Snape had backed Remus into the corridor wall, and Remus stood frozen in fear as Snape slowly dragged a hand down the werewolf's chest.

"Look at you, resorting to begging. What I wouldn't give to have you on your knees, begging, just like this." Severus leered as he pressed his palm harshly into Remus's crotch.

"Please! N-No stop!"

"Oh, I don't think I will." Remus's eyes widened as Severus leaned forward.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" James pulled Snape off of a shaking Remus and slammed against the wall.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at, Snivellus, but you'd better stay the fuck away from Remus. If you so much as look at him gain, I swear you'll pay." Severus just smirked under James's glare.

"Jealous, Potter? You should try being rough with the monster sometime, I daresay the little fuck liked it." Within seconds, the two boys were on the ground, James on top of the Slytherin boy, his face flying at record speed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY! YOU NO GOOD MOTHER FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING…!" There was a sickening crunch as Snape's nose broke, but James kept punching.

"JAMES POTTER, GET OFF OF HIM!" A flash of red came running down the hall. James stood as Lily appeared and wiped the blood off Snape's face.

"You just never know when to stop, do you Potter?"

"But Lily, he was-"

"Oh, save it! You'll never change, James Potter. You'll always be an immature, self-glorifying, selfish prick!" Lily sent James one last scathing look before striding off. Remus saw the slump that immediately appeared in James's shoulders as he turned to him. Still, James managed to look genuinely concerned.

"Are you alright? I swear if that greasy git hurt you…"

"I'm fine James. Really I'm… thanks." James sighed- long, drawn out, and defeated- before flashing Remus a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Anytime, Remus; anything for you."

_**I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize…**_

Remus stared at the neatly written note in his hand. "It was now or never." He kept telling himself. Hoping not to lose his nerve, he entered the Fourth year's boys dormitory.

"James, I-oh..." Remus stared as a much frazzled James Potter smoothed down his hair and tried desperately to readjust his shirt.

"Remus! I was just… erm… well I…" Remus looked down at the red curls just peeking out from under the sheets. Ignoring James's call, he turned and ran. James turned to the other person occupying his bed.

"I'm really sorry about this, Fab. I thought everyone was gone for the day." He apologized. Fabian Prewett, a fifth year Gryffindor, gave his usual carefree grin and flipped the covers from off of his head.

"S'okay Jamie, it's one of the risks of being together in the dorms. We'll try my place next time, yeah?" James laughed as Fabian kissed his forehead and started out the door. He suddenly bent and picked up a tan envelope, the words _"To Prongs" _written neatly on the front.

"Poor bloke must've dropped this. Hope we didn't scar him for life." Fabian handed James the letter and made his departure. James, with nothing better to do, began to read.

"_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…"_

_**Fin**_


End file.
